ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Wiki
Welcome to the Protectors of the Plot Continuum Wiki! The wiki about the PPC that since December 2007! =Current events!= ' The Wiki Has Been Online For Over A Year! Congrats To Everyone Who Has Contributed!' If you do not know what the PPC is, we suggest you find out. If you are here because something you wrote was PPCed or MSTed by us, we suggest you look at the FAQ. While this wiki is starting to grow, we have , so we suggest that you and help out! See Current events for recent news and various crazy things. A photo is photographic evidence unless it's been photoshopped. A lot of the Agents on this wiki seem to be camera-shy. That's either atypical behavior or someone's been trying to catch people in the showers again. Hunt them down, take a photo, and it, preferably before they find you. No bounties guaranteed. *Images that are at least portrait style would be preferred, since that gives a better idea than images from things like the Facemaker! We're none too sure why you want to see or read a badfic, but try the Unclaimed Badfic list for unclaimed badfics to PPC or MST. If you grab one, remember to add it to the list of Claimed Badfic. It'll make everyone's lives easier. There is no Agent of the Week until there are new suggestions. Please suggest a new Agent for Agent of the Week here or here. Discuss Featured Agents Hey, why not look at some of the Categories we have? * PPC Agents: Agents of the PPC * The Flowers: Some of the Flowers * Tech: Technology of the PPC ' ' * Agents Tawaki, Dustin, and Tadkeeta deal with a physical manifestation of the Force * Agents Tasmin and Emma deal with an angel. * Agents Tasmin and Allison take on a troll and a lamppost. * The Department of Fictional Psychology bands together to face the events of March and April, 2008. * Agents Trojie and Pads prevent Gollum's attempts at fellatio, with a little help from Marsha. * Agents Trojie and Pads take a brief trip to Mount Doom. * Agents Chliever and Winston swallow their pride and do the Duty as they confront another Starjeffry original. * Agent Oscar finally gets a partner, Agent Iza, just in time for a foray into the Potterverse. *...that the Forget-Me-Not narrowly escaped execution, but died anyway in October 2008? *...that Cat-On-The-Keyboard Names have appeared in published works (hello, Grignr!)? *...that the Ring of Sairalindë killed Agent Dafydd? *...that Andromedans have less rigid limbs than humans? *...that blunt objects are used by only a few Agents? Want to help? Feel like contributing to this Wiki? * You can find help on Wikia's help site *Try using the sandbox page to experiment! Good luck! * A good place to start is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternately, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit *Bored? Go to The Board or maybe the PPC Lounge * And of course, if you have your own Agents, make their articles! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse